


Nothing New

by dragonteeth



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonteeth/pseuds/dragonteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ever since Nathanaël had been akumized, and they’d had to work together, he just kept…coming around. Dropping by, often enough that he had started to get on her nerves."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing New

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Marinette/Chat Noir.  
> This is my first fiction EVER so I'm going to start out with short chapters (that hopefully get progressively better) :P

“Hey Marinette” he chirped from his perch on her roof. His smile widening as she jumped and turned to the sound of his voice. “Do you live in a corn field, cause I’m stalking you now…Just kitten!”

“You got a death wish, don’t you?” Marinette reasoned as she crossed her arms and leaned back against the railing.

He smirked but continues unbothered. “Do you know what my suit is made of?” he pauses long enough for her to roll her eyes and give an indifferent “what” before saying, “Boyfriend material.” He snorted awkwardly while doubling over at his own joke but Marinette just headed straight for the door to her room.

“That’s it, I’m calling the police. Where is Ladybug anyways?” Not that she wasn’t used to his flirting but that was when she was Ladybug not some ordinary citizen that he should be protecting from akumas, and not patronizing on a near daily basis.

Ever since Nathanaël had been akumized, and they’d had to work together, he just kept…coming around. Dropping by, often enough that he had started to get on her nerves.

“If you’re feline sick we can arrange for our date another time.” ;)

“Ugh, just leave me alone, Chat!”

“Aww don’t be a sour puss. I’ll leave right meow…I’ve had my fun.” And after giving her one last wink (and an exuberant shout) he back flipped off her balcony and onto the streets of Paris. Giving her much needed peace and quiet.


End file.
